Vermilion Secrets
by SNAKangel
Summary: "We were brought together by destiny."-? "Naruto... Please! Stop!"-? "You did this to us! You bastard!"-? "I thought you were better than this, Neji."-? Their high school is covered in blood. As is their love. NaruSaku  NejiTen  Beware their secrets.


SNAK- Our first story as a team! I'm so thrilled. Please remember we write differently. And I'm sure you'll be able to tell the difference. Personally I think it's very cool that you get to see two totally different writing styles in one story.

Disclaimer- SNAKangel does not own Naruto:( sadly.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Key Points- Intro 1<p>

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura<p>

Age- 15

Birthdate- 3/28

Hair- Pink

Eyes- Green

Year- 2nd Year Sophomore

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto<p>

Age- Unknown

Birthdate- 10/10

Hair- Blonde

Eyes- Blue

Year- 3rd Year Junior

* * *

><p>Vermilion Secrets<p>

Chapter 1

The Door

* * *

><p>"Naruto, it's time to get up."<p>

Cool eyes studied his brother. Everything about him was disgusting, whether it was Naruto's morning breath, the horrid smell of ramen on his bed sheets or his drool covered pillow. His long, black haired flowed behind Neji silently.

"Naruto..." Neji impatiently called again while rolling his sparkling white eyes. Naruto rolled over in bed. Could he be any more obnoxious?

Nothing... No answer.. Just the echo of Naruto's snoring throughout their 2 bedroom apartment.

"Fine, asshole." Neji called behind him while knowingly leaving the door open as he left the room, he knew that would piss Naruto off.

"Neji! Close my fucking door! Dude!" Naruto yelled through the wall.

"Oh? Good your awake. Now get ready for school." Neji called.

"YOU DICK!" Naruto yelled frustratedly and a little playfully, while chuckling a little at his brothers personality. Naruto eventually got up with a smirk on his face.

"Yo, Neji... What's for breakfast?" Naruto said as he fixed the tie on his buttoned up school shirt.

"The usual." Neji replied, while combing his hair. He slowly tied the end of his hair and turned to Naruto as he walked out of his bedroom.

The boys ate breakfast and put on their shoes, not without some whining from Naruto of course, he hates wearing the stupid fancy school shoes. Soon they were out the door and walking the four blocks it took to get to Kohonagakure Private High school.

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

I stood at the door of the empty hallway in front of me. Ya'd think I'd enjoy school. All the horny school girls, classroom pranks, and maybe learning a little bit. But now…It's the same old damn thing it always it. I pulled my bag securely over my shoulder and started toward class 3C.

And as soon as I walked in, I realized maybe it wasn't going to be so bad this year. I felt myself smirk and bow to the teacher. I introduced myself abruptly, and yet her eyes never once peeled away from her book.

I sat and studied her from across the small classroom. She sat next to the window on the right side of the classroom; I sat across on the left side.

The bell rang shortly and I met my brother shortly by my locker.

"Neji..." I greeted him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"It feels different at this school than the others Naruto…Do you feel it?"

I gave him a questioning look.

"Nah, man. No clue." I watched Neji roll his eyes annoyingly.

"Tch, figures. You're so oblivious." he smirked.

Was teasing me just that fun?

"Douche, you're the oblivious one, check out that girl, light blonde hair, tall, crystal blue eyes, with her friends over your left shoulder.

She's been eyeing you for a while, be careful bro. You might become a victim to some horrible rape crime."

"Says the idiot that noticed the unimportant stalker, Naruto, just cool it. I'm out." I watched Neji turn away with a small wave.

"Peace." I called flipping him the bird.

He's such a pain I swear. Now where's that girl..

A couple hours passed me, and soon it was lunch. I smiled politely at a cute looking girl whom was sitting down at a table next to a brown haired boy who smelt like dog.

"Look!" I called excitedly while pointing out into the distance and when they turned I snatched an apple from off of her tray. I turned and got lost in the crowd of teenagers.

I went outside for lunch; I sat at an empty picnic table relaxing as the day went by me smoothly.

Suddenly I spotted her. I couldn't miss her from a mile away. I crawled coolly over to the library window, it was open.

I chuckled; guess it's my lucky day.

Smirking, I peaked in.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

Tenten reached for a small book on the second highest shelf in the sports section of the library. What a lazy day, it'd been for her and her sister.

She jumped when she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura! Don't scare me like that!" Tenten breathed annoyed.

"Hehe, sorry. You scare so easily." Sakura smiled. "How's your day so far?" Sakura asked Tenten happily.

"Well, all I know is last class of the day is P.E. And If I know the volleyball coach as good as I did last year he's not going to let me get away with not playing for the team this year."

Tenten explained with a sigh.

Sakura giggled.

"I'm glad he does it to you, too. Getting books on it? Sorry, babe, but those books aren't going to have much about how to play…Mainly the sport's history." Sakura explained.

"Smartass." Tenten noted. Sakura laughed.

"So, what are you here for, sis?" Tenten asked happily.

"I'm looking for some teaching books; I'm going to tutor some freshmen." Sakura told her. Tenten sighed.

"See…Smartass. Is that even possible, you're a sophomore. Whatever; don't explain! Good for you, sis." Tenten winked smiling and turned from her little sister.

"Lunch will end soon, hurry to class when it does! See you!" Tenten called while she walked toward the exit. Sakura smiled and waved.

She grabbed her books off the self and sat on a couch next to an open window. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed peacefully while enjoying the small breeze that softly blew her hair.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

* * *

><p>Neji's POV<p>

Gym. Last hour.

This school is pretty decent. Nothing special I've seen so far. School is School, and it's also my first day. Usually, first days suck ass.

The PE coach blew his whistle obnoxiously. A quick shot of pain ran though my ears, but it passed as quickly as it came. What a pain. Destiny called for it so, I must follow.

"Listen up," The coach started "Today, we are going to be playing volleyball, everyone on the court. Girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Hmph…" I mumbled, "I wonder if Naruto's having a good day. That bastard."

* * *

><p>Tenten's POV<p>

Oh, yeah! Volleyball!

I was in the front row, in the middle, to be more specific. I faced a guy with long black hair that I've never seen before. I think he's a junior? Maybe a senior?

He couldn't be a sophomore; I would've met him already. He definitely wasn't a freshman, he looked too mature.

The coach's whistle interrupted my thoughts and the ball was served by one of the boys.

It went back and forth but it never came to me. Until, the black haired boy spiked it.

Now's my chance!I hit the ball before it touched the ground and another girl hit it over the net. I took my eyes off the ball for a minute to study him more.

The ball finally got my attention...after it landed right infront of me. Well, I sure feel like an idiot.

The black haired boy went under the net and picked up the volleyball from the had such a straight face.

"Pay attention." He finally said

Me? Pay attention? I'm always paying attention when it comes to volleyball, but he is a distract-

Bump!

The ball hit me right on the head. I knew all the girls were aggravated with me.

Focus, Tenten. Focus.

I took a deep breath and waited for the ball towards me. And once it did, I had a fire in my stomach to hit that ball so badly. I finally spiked it violently.

"Sakura!" I closed the door behind me "I'm home!"

I saw the pink haired girl walk into the room, her green eyes screamed with excitement.

"How was your day?" I asked

"I met a hot guy!"

I sat on the couch and listened to Sakura go off about her day and how she met her hot guy. It was sweet to hear she made a "new friend". I chuckled on the inside. Ah, Today was a good day.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

I felt a rush of cold air hit my body as I slowly fell on my bed. The nice shower I had just gotten out of was physically draining. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I sat up and pulled my towel tighty around me.

A sense of danger ran though my body. I flipped my head toward my open window on the second story of the house. Fear hit me, though only for a moment.

I blinked and saw only a shadow of a tree.

But I swore I just saw..

"A boy...?" I balled my fist and then shook the idea out of my head. No one lives in this secluded area but Tenten, our father and I. I smiled to myself, closed my window and slid the curtains together.

I sighed and walked over to my dresser drawer, let the towel slide down my body and got dressed.

"Tomorrow's another day.. Hopefully it's more exciting than today! Oh.. Crap.. What was that hot guy's name?"


End file.
